


Scared of Being Soft

by ambedon (Sawyer726), Sawyer726



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay, Other, Purple Prose, im gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/ambedon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/Sawyer726
Summary: Another gay drabble. Who is surprised? No one.





	Scared of Being Soft

In our society, we consider men to be hard, all sharp planes and roughened edges, firm and strong. And women, the opposite, meek and timid, demure and soft in all the right places.  
I never really knew how to be soft.  
I am meek. I am timid. I am skittish.  
But I fear not the harshness of masculinity, as I am expected to. I fear all things soft and tender. I am afraid of slow, sweet kisses and gentle touches and whispers so faint you’d swear the were never there, like a shaky exhale of white-hot smoke into the biting winter wind.  
My heartbeat races faster when we lie together, his head on my chest and arms wrapped around me than when his hand is vice-like around my throat as he sinks his teeth into the dip of my collarbone.  
And the gentle “I love you”s, spoken on a stuttered breath, terrify me.  
He is everything I am supposed to be, sweet-tempered and soft-spoken where I am crass and raucous.  
And warm, like the last rays of summer sun that dance across the ground as the fireflies wake and begin to glow.

He will melt me eventually. I will fade, like an icicle gripping desperately to a gutter, dirty and frozen and melting, dripping away into a pile of sludge, to be crushed under the boot of heartbreak.


End file.
